


Flowers of Love

by Cute_Cup_Rat



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Cup_Rat/pseuds/Cute_Cup_Rat
Summary: Senku has been working on something in his lab and Gen does not like it.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 144





	Flowers of Love

Senku, Chrome, and Kaseki had been working on something alone in the lab for a long time and won't tell anyone what it was. They barely even came out to eat and sleep. Everyone kept going on as normal, but Gen couldn't stand it. Senku was his boyfriend and he wanted to be with him at least some of the day.

Currently, Gen was busy pouting near the river in the forest.

"Thought I might find you here. Flowers are lovely, aren't they," Gen was so busy pouting he didn't hear the other's footsteps.

"Finally out of the lab for once," Gen was happy that he could spend even this second with Senku, but he was still salty about the lack of time.

"Someone's not in a good mood today," Senku sat down next to Gen and mindlessly picked a random flower.

"Red chrysanthemum, what's it mean in florography?" Senku held up the flower, admiring its beauty.

"I love you," Gen responded without a second thought.

"I know you do, but what does it mean," Senku snickered a little

"That is what it means," If it was possible, Gen somehow pouted more.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you. What's this one mean?" Senku held up a gloxinia.  
"Love at first sight," Gen responded quickly.

“And this one?” An orange blossom.

“Eternal Love. Where did you even get an orange blossom?”

“I walked around a bit before I found you. What’s this one?” A single red rose in full bloom.

“The red means love and the single rose in full bloom means I still love you. What’s with all the love?” Senku simply chuckled a bit and smiled at the mentalist.

“Well, I haven’t been with you a whole lot lately. Thought you could use a reminder,” Senku lightly kissed Gen’s check. “And I finished today, so we can spend more time with each other.”

“What were you doing in there anyways?” Gen was feeling better with each passing moment spent with the scientist. Nervousness slipped into Senku’s face as he stood up.

“Y-you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want too. I-I was just curious,” Gen panicked a little and tried to grab onto Senku’s clothes to stop him. It only grew worse as Senku started walking.

“Please don’t leave me,” Gen’s voice was soft and desperate. He didn’t want to chase away Senku after such a short time with him. By now, Gen was forced to let go and Senku was nearly at the bank of the river. Instead of walking away, he turned around to face Gen, put one knee in the sand, and pulled out a small, wooden box from a pocket.

“Gen. Ever since I saw you, I knew you were special somehow. I didn’t know then that it was love, but I know now and it keeps growing bigger every day. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Asagiri Gen, will you marry me?” Senku opened the box to reveal a golden ring with a shining emerald on it. Senku was planning on this since the trip to the caves and snagged some gems along the way. There was even an engraving on it reading ‘To our eternal love’. Gen was frozen from shock from the sheer beauty of the ring and the meaning behind it. The longer Gen took to say something, the more nervous Senku got. He was about the put the box away thinking that Gen didn’t want it when Gen finally managed to make words.

“It-its so beautiful,” He carefully picked up the ring and slid it on his finger before wrapping Senku in a hug. “And of course I’ll marry you!” The two now fiances hugged a while longer, happy to be in the other’s presence, before they walked back to the village to tell the others, hand in hand. Senku had pulled out the ring he made for himself. It was like Gen’s but with snowflake obsidian instead of an emerald. Both of them wore the rings with pride and celebrated the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> And here is day 7. It's been fun doing this and I look forward to doing it again, but I'm going to take a break from writing for a bit. I'm not used to writing a fic a day, so hopefully I'll be more prepared next time. Don't worry, I'll be back soon with more sengen :) Please comment on any suggestions for the future


End file.
